GrimmKitty & Sexy Ulqui
by MizzSilverMist3497
Summary: Ulqui is a cute an adorable little nerd who soon shows Grimm-kitty his sexy side! GrimmxUlqui


**People liked my two stories before these which encouraged me to make more! I'm gonna try to make this even better I'm blastin music in my ears for inspiration! Ha ha E.T. Katy Perry! :P Well let's get on to the story…GrimmxUlqui I don't own bleach…if I did there would be some seriously drastic changes….**

**Grimm: (Reads my script while listening to E.T. with me) haha this seems interesting… but why am I kinda wimpy?(devious grin)**

**Ulqui: Oh no no no no nooo! What the heck is up with you?**

**Me: Don't bring it ova here Ulqui…I'll make it even worse for you…don't bring it ova here. And look Grimm…Ulqui…(sweet smile)…I'M THE WRITER & YOU'LL DO AS I SAY GOT IT?**

**Ulqui: Oh yeah what are you gonna do if we don't?**

**Me: Ulqui I'm listenin to E.T. with a script and pencil in my hand….you don't wanna know what I can do to you…(starts erasing and rewriting)…**

**Ulqui & Grimm: Oh shit…she's getting inspired! Turn off E.T.!**

Grimm's POV

It was another boring day in high school. I'm a sophomore and it's irritating, but I'm happy not to be a freshman anymore…that was hell…Anyway I'm walking down the hall when my favorite little play toy catches my eye.

Ulquiorra.

Adorable, nerdy, cute, sweet, gentle, and oh sooo innocent.

He's walking into the library again. Probably to study for a test that's in two damn years, but he looks so cute. Ulquiorra was pale, had green tear tracks down his cheeks (God knows why, but I think their cute) black hair, was small and adorable, and had the most beautiful emerald eyes you've ever seen!

I walk into the library and observe him. After a while I go sit and stare at him. He doesn't realize I'm there until I say his name, "Hey Ulqui" I purr. He looks up, Grimmjow looked at his glasses and Ulqui looked up with a surprised look on his face. Grimmjow smirked. "Umm…h-hi Grimmjow…do you need any-anything?" He's so adorable, its taking all the strength I have not to pounce on him and take him right then and there. "No, I just wanted to stare into those absolutely beautiful eyes of yours." He blushed a very noticeable, and very adorable dark pink blush. "Umm…thank you." "No problem, beautiful." He blushed even darker, he looked like a tomato. _Aww he looks soo cute and adorable…wait Grimmjow calm down…deep breaths…deep breaths…_ "So whaty're reading about?" "Oh I was just going over my geometry homework that's all." He looked away trying to hide his blush. "Maybe you can come over to my house and help me sometime" Ulquiorra went wide eyed and smiled an adorable smile! He had a retainer…how adorable is that? "Sure, no problem." "Great" I smiled back.

**Ding Dong**

Ulqui's POV

Grimmjow's smile is so hot. Aww man the bell just rang that means I have to leave for my next class. "Umm…s-see you around Grimmjow." God…why do I always stutter when he's around! "Later…Ulqui…" I blushed at my nickname as he walked away.

I soon went to my next class, I wasn't paying attention. Instead I was thinking about Grimmjow. Oh Grimmjow…the sexiest man on the planet. I've had a crush on him ever since 9th grade, when I first saw him. I remember that day…

_I was walking to lunch and heard everyone talking about a strange, yet very cute boy with light blue hair. When I sat down at lunch with my friends Halibel and Starkk I saw him. He was the hottest, most sexy boy I've ever seen in my life. I blushed when he saw me staring, he smirked and winked at me. "It seems Grimmjow likes you" Halibel giggled. "Yeah" replied Starkk. "What are you guys talking about? He doesn't like me…" I looked down. "Never say never" Halibel giggled again. Starkk just began eating his lunch. I looked back at Grimmjow and sighed a dreamy sigh. On the way out of lunch he walked past my table. "Hey cutie what's your name?" I blushed "Ulquiorra." "Well Ulqui, you're very adorable." I hadn't noticed my glasses were falling off, he adjusted them. "Later cutie." _

And that's how Grimmjow and I met.

I haven't told him how I felt. I really want to…and Halibel has been begging me to tell him. People say he's a player…well what if he's just flirting with me…just playing with my head? I'd feel so heartbroken I might move to America so I won't have to see him again. I'm sick of holding it in…I guess I'll just have to take a chance…

Author's POV

Grimmjow was in class thinking about Ulqui. This was there last day before spring break. He had to tell Ulquiorra his feelings by then. He couldn't take another ounce of pressure of not telling him. _I wonder if he'll reject or accept my feelings. What if he isn't gay? I'd be completely heartbroken…I'd have no idea what I'd do…I guess I'll just have to hope for the best._

Grimmjow started walking down the hall after class was over to Ulqui's locker. _Good he isn't here yet now I can ask him out._ He soon saw Ulqui coming towards his locker. _What's Grimmjow doing at my locker…well it doesn't matter I'm glad he's here. _"Umm Ulqui…I wanted to ask you something. Ulquiorra smiled that adorable smile and said "Sure Grimmjow what is it?" "Umm-well-ya c..." _Is Grimmjow actually nervous? _"I was wondering…if you would like to come over to my place tonight, my parents are on a business trip so we'll have the whole house to ourselves." _This is perfect! (Ulqui & Grimm's thoughts) _"I'd love to" I smiled. "That's great. Wanna come after school?" "Yeah sounds good, I'll be there around 5." Grimmjow smiled "Well see ya then Ulqui." "Yeah see you then" Grimmjow began to walk away.

Grimmjow's POV

I'm so happy he said yes! I have to go home and get everything ready. I'm so glad I cleaned my room today…

Ulqui's POV

I'm so happy I'm going to go over Grimm's! I have to change out of my uniform so I can try to impress him…I wonder what he likes…oh well I'll just have to take a wild guess.

Author's POV

Ulquiorra put on some black skinnies that hugged his ass perfectly. He knew Grimm would LOVE something like that. He planned on showing his…sexy side today. A tight green polo with black strips across it and green chucks. He packed a bag with a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt just in case he stayed a little longer…(devious laugh).

When Ulqui arrived at Grimmjow's house he came down to greet him. _Wow Grimmjow's house is really nice. _Ulqui had left his retainer at home along with his reading glasses. When Grimmjow came downstairs he gasped. _Ulqui looks so sexy he almost made me come dammit! Wow he's eyes are even more beautiful without his glasses…and whoa I want in that tight…delicious…ass. Calm down Grimm…hold it deep breaths. They hug his hips so perfectly…he's sorta feminine but it's EXTREMELY SEXY! And wait…he's smiling…no retainer…OH…MY…GOD…I'M SO HARD IT'S KILLING ME! _Ulqui noticed Grimmjow staring at him "Uhh Grimmjow?" "Huh? What? Oh yeah sorry come in" Grimmjow blushed at the fact that Ulquiorra had caught him staring.

Grimmjow had showed Ulquiorra his room. They had watched movies and Grimmjow made Ulquiorra laugh at some of the things he said. _His laugh is so adorable! I saw the bag he carried inside earlier. I'm gonna ask if he wants to stay._ "Hey Ulqui do you wanna stay over tonignt?" "Yeah sounds fun." After a few hours Ulquiorra had an idea to show off how sexy he can be. He knocked the remote off the couch. "Oops let me get that." He bent down right in front of Grimmjow, showing his very sexy, tight ass. _His ass is Begging me to fuck it into the floor…Grimmjow hadn't even known that he had hit Ulqui's butt. _Ulqui and Grimmjow both blushed as Ulqui put the remote back on the couch. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I mean you're butt was so cute and I- Grimmjow had cut himself off when he realized what he was saying. Ulqui blushed like a tomato. _He thinks my butt is cute? (Ulqui) Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…did I really just say that? (Grimm) _In order to get rid of his embarrassment Grimmjow asked Ulqui if he wanted some cherries. "Sure" Ulqui smirked. He got another idea since his first one worked so perfectly. Ulqui had went up to Grimmjow's room and got in the bed. When Grimmjow didn't see him in the living room he went to his room, Ulqui was there. "Umm Ulqui I have to tell you something."

Ulqui's POV

What is he going to tell me? Is he going to confess? "I'm in love with you Ulqui" and with that he pulled Ulquiorra into a sweet and passionate kiss. _He-he's kissing me! This is it! _I started to kiss him back…he tasted like cherries. I like cherries. We broke apart both panting for air. "I love you too Grimmjow." They both blushed. _I can't believe he likes me (Grimm & Ulqui)! _"Want one" Grimmjow held out the bowl of cherries. "Yeah" Ulqui smirked and grabbed one. He ate the cherry and spit the seed out of his mouth in a very seductive manner. Making sure Grimmjow saw his skilled tongue at work. Now for his final trick. He took the red cherry stem and slipped it onto his tongue and into his mouth. He moved his mouth and tongue around the cherry stem tying it into a knot. (I know this next part might seem or be impossible but bare with me ). He then twisted it into a ball. He'd practiced this for Grimmjow before he came over his house, he knew he was so skilled with his tongue? He then showed Grimmjow his creation.

Grimm's POV

Oh…my…GOD! He just made a ball out of a cherry stem with simply his tongue. That's it I can't hold back anymore. I put the cherries on the stand by my bed and pounced on Ulqui. "That was very naughty Ulqui…I had no idea you could be and act sooo sexy…" Grimmjow smirked and purred. Ulqui shivered from my breath going down his neck. I started to kiss Ulqui…he then showed me how skilled his tongue really was.

Author's POV

After they broke apart from a 20 minute long make-out session…Grimmjow started to laid butterfly kisses on Ulqui. He bit at Ulqui's neck causing him to moan in pleasure. "G-Grimm...st-stop teasing m-me. I want you inside me now. I've waited too long." Grimmjow happily obliged. He stripped him and Ulqui rather quickly. It seems Grimm and Ulqui were both very "skilled". Grimmjow then placed 3 fingers at Ulqui's mouth. Ulqui smirked and took Grimm's fingers in his mouth. He once again showed how skilled his tongue was. Grimmjow moaned and soon took out his fingers. He looked at Ulqui who nodded. He placed his first finger inside of Ulqui's tight entrance. Ulqui shivered and moaned. _This hurts…but I've heard people say that eventually it feels really good. _Grimmjow then inserted the second finger and started to scissor Ulqui. He eventually put in the third finger and looked for Ulqui's prostate. He eventually hit a patch of nerves that made Ulqui scream out his name. "Grimm…oh yes Grimm there! Ohhh!" _If he keeps moaning and screaming my name like that he's gonna make me cum…_ Grimm took the lube and lubed up his painfully hard member. He then shoved himself into Ulqui. He let him get used to his big size… "Move Grimm" Ulqui moaned when Grimmjow started to thrust in and out of Ulqui. He hit his prostate dead on with each of his thrusts. Ulqui pulled Grimm down for a heated and lust filled kiss and dug his nails into Grimm's back. Ulqui moaned Grimmjow's name more and more. "Oh Grimm yes harder Grimm harder" Ulqui moaned and screamed. Grimmjow picked up pace and started to stroke Ulqui's member. That drove Ulqui over the edge. "Grimm-I-I'm gonna cum!" After a few more strokes he came all over him and Grimmjow. Not too long after Grimmjow spilled his seed into his new lover Ulquiorra. He pulled himself out of Ulqui and laid next to him panting.

"So how was that my sexy and adorable Ulqui?" Ulqui's face was flushed and he was still panting. Grimmjow found that very sexy. He finally caught his breath and replied "It was the best Grimm-kitty" Ulqui said in a very seductive voice. "You keep saying and talking things like that and I'm gonna have to take you again." "I wouldn't mind if you did." And with that he started another round with Ulqui…they went 8 full rounds that night.

~The Next Day~

Ulqui woke up next to Grimmjow and smiled at his lover. _I'm so happy now me and Grimmjow are together. _"Good morning beautiful" Grimmjow kissed Ulqui. "Good morning Grimm-kitty" Ulqui purred. "Come on let's take a shower" suggested Ulqui. "Good idea." Ulqui tried to sit up. It was very painful. He thought he just needed to move around, so he got up. "Umm…Grimm-kitty…I- I can't walk. I can barely feel my legs or my ass for that matter." Grimm laughed. "I'm better that I thought. That and we did go 8 full sexy rounds last night." Ulqui blushed at the memories. Grimm carefully scooped up Ulqui in his arms and carried him to the bath. He ran the bath and put them both in it and washed himself and Ulqui. He was very gentle with Ulqui. "I'm so happy we're together Grimm" Grimm pulled Ulqui in for a passionate love filled kiss. "Me too and I love you Ulqui." "I love you too Grimm-kitty."

Ulqui could barely walk and limped for the rest of spring break.

**Grimm&Ulqui: 8…full…rounds?...**

**Me: Yeah…(wipes nosebleed) best sex I've ever seen next to Gin & Shiro's.**

**Grimm: I loved Ulqui in this story…not that I don't love him anyway…but the sexy thing really works for you Ulqui.**

**Ulqui: It was kind of fun and thanks! I knew you two would like it…**

**Grimm: That last Grimm-kitty turned me on…let's go have another round Ulqui.**

**Ulqui: Hell no. My ass is STILL hurting from the first round. **

**Grimm: Oh come on Ulqui…you know you wanna…**

**Ulqui: Ok ok fine…(blushes)**

**Me: Jeez Grimm make sure he's ready for the next story…(gets more tissues)**

**Gin: I wanna be in anotha story.**

**Shiro: Yeah me too…I'm bored.**

**Me: Aww how can I say no to you two? Especially shiro's baby face. Gin's pout is so cute!**

**Gin: Why thank ya!**

**Shiro: Baby face?**

**Me&Gin: Yes your face is so adorable!**

**Shiro: (blushes) shut up.**

**Me: Its true.**

**Gin: She's right.**

**Me: Well I'll make some more but I have to give the other couples a chance to.**

**Everyone: OK!**

**How did you like this one? Comment please! **


End file.
